With the dawn of mobile devices, and specifically cameras embedded in the mobile devices, users are utilizing their mobile phones to aid in activities that were traditionally the domain of desktop or laptop computers. For example, users are using their mobile devices to enter and post item listing information for online sales, such as online auctions. The cameras on these mobile devices can come in handy when photographing the item or items to be sold, and the ability to have the camera integrated with the same device where the user is entering information (through, for example, a stand-alone application installed on the mobile device), makes the experience more seemless for users. The line between retailers and individual sellers has been blurred as more and more users have the ability to quickly and efficiently list items for sale. There are certain items, cars for example, where retailers are often able to get more money or better sales results. Part of this is because retailers of these items have standardized, and effective, means to photograph the items. With the case of cars, auto dealers often take multiple pictures from preset angles and preset car orientations (doors opened or closed, for example) to achieve the best results. Indeed, the consistency between the photographs of one vehicle and photographs of another vehicle can itself lend a sense of credibility to the seller which can translate to higher sales. Individual sellers, however, often photograph these items in wildly variable (and often ineffective) ways.